1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to wire repeaters, and in particular to wire accelerators.
2. Related Art
A vital area of circuit performance is the propagation time of signals across a chip. Longer wires in chips resist the propagation of signals due to the resistance and capacitance of the wire. The propagation of signals across a chip can be improved by inserting an amplification circuit—sometimes referred to as buffering or repeater insertion—into the wire.
A wire accelerator is a type of wire repeater. A wire accelerator is intended to detect a transition in a wire and then help the transition. A problem with conventional wire accelerators is that, after helping achieve one transition, they continue to drive the wire and so resist the next transition.